Love is True
by Sunstar95
Summary: Cinta tidak pernah salah dimata seorang Jeon Jungkook. Kookmin [ Jungkook X Jimin] DLDR.


LOVE IS TRUE

Cast : Jungkook X Jimin

Author: Sunstar95

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Kookmin |Jungkook|Jimin|AU|gaje|yaoi|typo bertebaran| tidak sesuai dengan EYD|DLDR

Cinta tidak pernah salah, dimata seorang Jeon Jungkook cinta tidak pernah salah, tidak pernah salah untuk memilih dia. Seorang yang berarti bagi Jungkook. Seorang yang berharga bagi Jungkook. Seorang yang telah merubah hidup Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah salah untuk memilih apa yang telah dimilikinya sekarang. Jeon Jungkook pria yang sangat mencintai milikknya sekarang.

Park Jimin, dia adalah orang itu. Orang yang berstatus milik Jeon Jungkook. Bukan hanya sekedar milik Jungkook tapi dia adalah istri dari Jungkook. Jimin, pria manis berwajah chubby dan juga periang mampu meluluhkan hati Jungkook. Jimin sangat mencintai Jungkook begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan hari ini tepatnya pagi ini dan selalu seperti ini, Jungkook akan memandangi wajah sang istri ketika ia bangun lebih dulu daripada Jimin. Jungkook sangat suka melihat Jimin ketika tidur, wajah Jimin yang damai ketika tidur, wajahnya yang manis dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang, ouch membuat Jungkook ingin mengecupnya setiap saat.

Jungkook terus memandang wajah damai Jimin ketika tidur, ia lalu mengusap surai hitam milik Jimin, mencium kening Jimin penuh sayang dan itu membuat Jimin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Jimin terbangun, ia mengrejap-rejapkan matanya dan itu sangat lucu bagi Jungkook.

"Pagi Minie hyung" sapa Jungokok melihat Jimin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi Jungkookie"balas Jimin masih mengucek matanya.

"Semalam kau tidur nyenyak hyung?" Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin.

"Tentu saja, karena kau disini jadi tidurku nyenyak. Kau selalu memelukku saat tidur dan itu membuatku nyaman, aku mencintaimu"Jimin memeluk Jungkook dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirim Jimin untuknya. Jungkook benar-benar sangat mencintai Jimin, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin dan begitupula sebaliknya, Jimin sangat mencintai Jungkook melebihi cintanya pada dance yang sangat ia cintai dan jimin tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkooknya.

"Kau tahu Minie hyung, aku sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih karena Tuhan telah mengrimmu padaku dan aku tidak salah memilihmu"Jungkook berkata disela pelukan mereka.

"Aku tahu Jeon Jungkook, aku tahu itu dan kau sudah berapa kali mengucapkan itu. Disaat bangun tidur, disaat makan malam bahkan disaat kita ingin tidur kau selalu mengucapkan itu"Jimin menatap lekat mata Jungkook.

"Tapi kau suka kan, setiap kali aku mengatakannya wajahmu selalu merah Jimin hyung" Jungkook menggoda Jimin dan berhasil membuat wajah Jimin merah seperti apel.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook jangan menggodaku" Jimin malu. Ya, ia selalu malu ketika Jungkook sudah menggodanya.

Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat sang istri.

"Jungkook-ah kau tidak kerja hari ini"Tanya Jimin.

"Ah iya dan hari ini ada meeting dengan klien" Jungkook segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau itu kebiasaan"Jimin bangun dari tempat tidur ia menuju lemari dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Jungkook. "Cepat mandi sana"tambahnya.

"Baik aku akan mandi, tapi sebelum itu aku minta ini" Jungkook menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, dengan maksud meminta morning kiss dari Jimin.

"Kau itu" Jimin berjalan menuju Jungkook kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook.

"Lagi" ucap Jungkook tidak puas.

Chup~~~

"Lagi"

Chup~~~

"Lagi"

"Sudah,, sana mandi" Jimin mendorong tubuh suaminya menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi aku kan masih mau lagi" protes Jungkook.

"Mau apa, cepat mandi sana" suruh Jimin.

"Baik bos" Jungkook masuk kamar mandi.

Sementara Jimin menunggu Jungkook selesai mandi, ia membuatkan sarapan. Keseharian Jimin di pagi hari adalah memasak sarapan untuk Jungkook.

"Minie hyung, kau sedang apa"Jungkook datang dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Aku sedang membuat susu. Sarapan gih, aku masakin makanan kesukaan Jungkookie lho" Jimin membalik badan menghadap Jungkook sambil membawa segelas susu.

Mereka berdua pun sarapan dan tidak lupa Jimin meminum susu yang telah dibuatnya tadi. Selesai sarapan Jungkook berangkat kerja, tapi sebelum itu ia melakukan tradisi yaitu CHUP… mengecup bibr Jimin.

"Aku berangkat" ucap Jungkook menuju pintu. Namun Jimiin menghentikaanya.

"Jungkook-ah kau lupa" ujar Jimin tersenyum. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah kau benar-benar lupa" Jungkook masih bingung namun beberapa saat kemudian ia ingat.

"Astaga aku lupa" ucap Jungkook menghampiri Jimin. Jimin tersenyum,Jungkooknya sudah ingat.

"Maafkan aku baby" Jungkook mencium perut Jimin yang besar itu, menandakan bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Maafkan aku Jimin hyung" Jungkook mengecup kening Jimin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Eoh?!" Jimin kaget, ia merasakan ada gerakan dalam perutnya.

"Ada apa" Tanya Jungkook. " Dia menendang Jungkook" jawab Jimin sangat senang.

"Benarkah" Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia segera memegang perut Jimin dan benar saja, bayi itu menendang ia dapat merasakannya. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia merasakan sang baby.

"Terimakasih Jeon Jimin. I love you" Jungkook memeluk Jimin.

"Aku juga berterimakasih Jeon Jungkook. I love you too"

Ciuman pun tak bisa dihindarkan, Jungkook melumat bibir Jimin dengan penuh kelembutan. Jimin pun membalas ciuman Jungkook. Ciuman lembut yang berlangsung lama.

END

 **AN:**

 **Hai hai hai salam kenal**

 **Maaf ini ff gaje banget. Dan ini ff kookmin pertama yang aku buat. Nggk nyangka bisa buat ff kayak gini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa untuk review ^_^, karena review dari kalian sangat berharga buat saya. Review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya.**

 **Maaf ffnya masih sangat jelek.**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
